


Pretty in Red

by eroeroP



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chains, Cheongsam, Gen'ei Ryodan, M/M, Spiders, Yorknew City, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroeroP/pseuds/eroeroP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think red cheongsam suits you" in which Kuroro sexually harasses Kurapika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Red

It was a gloomy day as the rain had started to fall in the busy city of Yorknew. People began to pace up to shelter themselves from getting wet, completely unaware that the group behind the most unforgettable tragedy that had taken place a year ago, is back with two freshly born legs. Kuroro Lucilfer gathered the members of Gen’ei Ryodan once again in this busy city, though most of them did not want to come back for it only brought painful memories for their fallen comrades. Despite that reason, they were professionals who valued loyalty over emotions. They followed him together with Kalluto, one of the new members of the said group. It was over a year since Uvogin and Pakunoda died due to the hatred of the sole survivor of the Kuruta Clan. Yes, they may have gotten over the loss but coming back to the place where it ended—or rather, began— was enough trigger for those memories to resurface. But as they say, ‘Past is past’; and it’s not like such tragedy would befall upon the Troupe once again. Since this time around, the culprit behind said tragedy; Kurapica, is now a part of this infamous group of thieves.

One would question the androgynous blonde’s sanity with the absurdity of this situation, because as ironic as it is, he was a Black List hunter, yet here he was, together with the S class criminal group, Genei Ryodan. They were supposed to be the murderer of his clan, and he was supposed to extract revenge on them, to annihilate them. It was his lifetime goal in life; the very meaning of his existence.

But through strings of events; using the _ex-_ chain assassin’s easily exploitable weakness —his friends, his other lifetime goal —gathering his brethren’s Scarlet eyes and with natural charisma —amplified by physical appearance— to seduce the blonde (though it just happened along the way); Kuroro had maneuvered his way to successfully drive the Kuruta to a corner; where he was left with no other choice but to join his Troupe.

The Master Thief considered this as something like acquiring the greatest treasure he had ever stolen his whole thieving life. He was that valuable for his group, and most especially, for him.

He gave out an order to meet up in one of their new basements in Yorknew City, an abandoned theatre house. The place itself is still good but no one bothered to go in a creepy place located in one of the corners of city and Kuroro knew that it was a good place to _hang out._ The rooms are still quite functional with remnants around.

The Spider head allowed his instincts to lead him to any place where he could stand by —and maybe, just relax— as he waited for the others to come. He ended up in an open door room which—oddly enough— piqued his curiosity for he knew that he was the first one to arrive at the theatre.

“My my… What a pleasant surprise.” Kuroro spoke; as if to announce his arrival; as soon as he recognized the presence before him.

Standing before the humongous book shelf; which was double or maybe triple his size, was a young blonde brimming with well-practiced elegance as he indulged himself with the book he was reading.

On a second thought, this may also be a form of entertainment for him. A small curve threatened to form at the end of his lips which he had skillfully halted right away.

Kurapica; who was in the midst of reading the most interesting part of the book, was startled when a familiar voice suddenly echoed throughout the room. _His_ leader— Gen’ei Ryodan’s leader to be precise— was standing by the door leaning his back in one of the panels. The blonde mentally rolled his eyes as soon as he saw him and his outrageous outfit. He will never get used to his fashion sense but it still amazed him how those black leathered clothes and fur would fit him perfectly. Kurapica watched the raven haired man as he approached the table where most of his things were currently lying. He then resumed reading when Kuroro finally found his comfort zone.

Now that Kurapica knew that somehow and _someone_ was staring at him, he couldn’t focus on the contents of that thick volume he was reading. His back burned; feeling the unwavering eyes of Kuroro as the man carefully watched his every move.

 _“Stop that please.”_ But it didn’t come out of his mouth.

Just when Kurapica had found his peace in reading, the incorrigible; outrageously clothed—as he dubbed it— man broke the silence.

“I think a red cheongsam suits you.”

He spoke with the usual tone devoid of emotions hiding the hint of amusement in it.

It was silence that answered him back. Though Kuroro knew well, just observing Kurapica’s little movements —the way his eyes and fingers stilled on the same page of the book, or the feint tension in his muscles or his fleeting gazes towards him— that he got his attention.  Even from the moment he entered the room; the blonde’s concentration was already on him. Though knowing him, he will never show it.

“You should show your legs more.” Kuroro continued.

It was true after all. Kurapica got the nicest legs—shame on all those females’ legs he had seen so far. That Kuroro would wonder about this young lad’s never ending issue regarding his real gender. How could he have those deliciously tempting creamy porcelain completely hairless legs? It clearly defies the natural order of the anatomy of a male human—the effects of testosterone and all those hormones.

And how did he even know that? Well, it is one of Kuroro’s secrets that he would never tell.

“If you have nothing more sensible to do than sexually harass me through verbal means, then I suggest you to shut up, or I might just kill you.” Kurapica answered in the most civilized way he could, turning again to face the leader who never left his sight on him

“Finally, a response from you.” Kuroro let out a little smirk on his lips.

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” Kurapica asked with the slightest irritation seeping through his voice.

“Nothing at the moment, I think?” the older man replied cocking his head ever so slightly, “Though I’m quite busy you see.”

Kurapica then raised an eyebrow.

“Busy? How come?”

“I’m busy appreciating the beauty in front of me.” He smiled—amused yet teasing— with his ever engulfing eyes still focused on Kurapica.

He was silent for a moment for he did not expect Kuroro to say such flowery words.

“What the—”

“Hmmmn?” Kuroro innocently tilted his head yet again, as he tried to get Kurapica show more _interesting_ reactions at the moment.

 _“Really this man…”_ The young Kuruta thought.

The raven haired man was starting to get into his nerves and he knew that said man was doing it on purpose —mainly for his entertainment; and Kurapika wouldn’t give him that. He was not his personal clown to amuse him when he’s bored.

“Seriously, just shut up or leave.” He calmly said albeit the sharpness of his words.

“Neither. I find this place comfortable and speaking to you is a good past time.” He replied, further angering the young blonde.

“And I find your voice and just the sight of you as bothersome.” Kurapica backfired; with slight glint in his eyes.

Kuroro let out a chuckle; showing how much he is enjoying the moment. “Well as much as I know, you love my presence here.” He teased him.

“I do not!”

“Really?”

The older man stared at him with eyes he could never read but the smirk on his tightly-clenched-fist-attracting smug face depicted that he was aware of how his presence affected the young lad in one way or another.

Kurapica tried to hide his emotions but he failed much to his dismay. The man _knew_ him well. So damn well that he could easily understand every meaning of his actions and words. And Kurapica didn’t like the idea. Not a little bit. Because if he did, the last fragment of him will be lost thus he will never find himself again.

“Really!”

He said instead then threw a book from the shelves towards Kuroro’s direction. Being the leader of the Spiders, he dodged it with so much ease. But shortly afterwards another book was then flying once again and a light scoff came out from Kurapica that Kuroro’s ear managed to catch, thus turning his sight towards the blonde than to the book though he was still capable of catching it with his left hand.

Kuroro was about to say something—some wise come back for the blonde— when he was halted by the ring of Kurapica’s phone. The young man moved closer—unwillingly— to search for the said device. The Spider head just watched him as he cunningly—taking advantage of Kurapika’s focus on his gadget— moved closer to him as he picked up his phone. When the blonde had finished his business with his phone, he turned around and stared —glared to be exact— at Kuroro; who, just seconds ago was in front of him; and now standing with much proximity from him; shamelessly trespassing his private space. The man even had the gall to smile at him. _This bastard._ He thought.

The older man then stepped forward; further intruding that tiny private space Kurapika had managed to create for himself; and following his instincts he stepped back a little to save himself from the advancing man; which had backfired so awfully to him, for he was one step too late in realizing how terrible the idea was because by that time the back of his thighs had hit the table behind them. Now he was convenientlytrapped between Kuroro and the hard furniture. Tough luck for the blonde. The taller man then placed his hands on the table; gripping the edges on both sides of Kurapika. The young Kuruta could only stare at Kuroro’s engulfing eyes not missing the light flicker of desire in them thus unconsciously licking his _inviting_ lips. The Spider head stepped a little dangerously closer to him; placing a knee in between Kurapika’s legs forcing them to move a little wider for his convenience. Kuroro was now towering over him completely caging him within his arms. Kurapika’s breathe hitched—unbeknownst to him.

“I didn’t know you enjoy such game.” Leaning over, Kuroro moved closer again into Kurapica’s ear making the blond feel his warm breath as he spoke.

“Kurapica…”

He shuddered with the husky sound just beside his now sensitive ear. The younger one felt his face getting hotter; getting shamelessly redder only by hearing Kuroro’s voice. He already heard him _multiple of times_ call his name; but whenever he whispered to him _this_ close, especially to that most sensitive part of his ear, the  sensation it gave him was so intensified that his eyes would turn into crimson. After all, the Kuruta tribe is well—known in transforming their eyes into a stunning scarlet hue whenever their emotions are elated, whenever they are _excited._

Ah shit. Kurapica really hated this. He hated how he easily succumb into Kuroro’s ploy to seduce him with little to no efforts in the older man’s side; how embarrassing it is to weaken in front of his supposed-to-be mortal enemy and how he _desired_ so much for this.

He later placed the back of his hand to his face to cover it up. Kuroro raised his head to face the blonde —now confident that he had successfully turned Kurapika’s eyes into a crimson hue; which was his goal from the start— just to see it concealed behind his hand. The older man had a momentary frown on his face before he removed the offending hand off of Kurapika; finally having a sight of his distinguishing scarlet eyes. He moved closer. The Kuruta can feel the hot breath of the older man into his lips through the little distance between them. Kurapika was gathering his strength; fighting the urge to pull the man closer; as his patience was reaching its limit due to Kuroro’s never ending teasing—for all he knew, it was that bastard’s plan all along.

He breathed in; breathed out as gradual as he could; so as to even out his breathing; to think well and control his body. He clenched his fist; and was all prepared to give the man a taste of his fist, when Kuroro pulled his pocket watch out of nowhere and said,

“Time’s up, I have to go now.”

The raven haired man moved away giving the stunned Kurapica a smile —an annoyingly victorious grin— afterwards. But before he moved farther away, he leaned closer again to the blonde’s ear whispering, _‘Kurapika’_ in a huskier mixed with seduction in his voice; grazing his teeth ever so slightly in his earlobe, which turned his eyes redder than ever.

Thus leaving Kurapika wanting for _more._

 _Conniving sadist._ He thought.

\---

It was twenty-eight minutes after nine in the evening when the group assembled at the empty stage. The last pair to arrive was Phinks with his partner Feitan. Both got mixed up in an accident before entering Yorkshin City and since the leader ordered to keep a low profile, and to keep the casualties to minimal. Since out of habit —by Danchou’s order mostly— they tend to wipe out anyone who got in their way. They had a hard time finding a route where they won’t need to kill humans.

Kuroro placed himself at the center of the stage. It looked as good as new; if not for the dusts around; indicating how long it had been abandoned. He was sitting with his clasped hands leaning on his chin; keeping his knee near him while his other leg lay downward.

The members found themselves comfortable in their respective seats cleaning off the dusts. But before the leader could start speaking; he was interrupted by Kurapica’s entrance, who came out from the backstage now having the attention of the whole Troupe.

Shalnark whistled as he saw the blonde. After all Kurapica was shining without any spotlight (probably due to his blonde tresses)

“What?” Kurapica asked as he saw them staring at him.

“Where’s the traditional outfit?” Shal asked innocently.

Kurapica paused for a while before answering, “Got in the way so I took another outfit to be more comfortable.” He explained.

It was uncommon for them all since they were used to see Kurapica in his usual tribal clothes —which they all find kind of….unfashionable; not that they’d voice it out loud; not with the Kuruta’s presence. They should now start familiarizing themselves seeing the blonde donning such casual clothes; which they actually preferred for him. Wearing white long sleeves just enough for his size while unbuttoning two from his front; matched with black —slightly fit— slacks showing how slender his legs are. He then descended to get to the crowd for it seemed kinda wrong to sit in the same row with the leader.

Kuroro summoned his book using his nen for the members to see their next target. It was a late medieval vase that can cost $50,000,000. The piece was embroidered with gold as dragons and sakura petals decorating the whole thing.

The sculptor used his last resources to come up with idea and by using Gyo, the members saw an aura around the vase. It was not feint but not strong to get the attention of many nen users.

 _“He really does know his interests.”_ Kurapica commented.

Kurapica still disagreed with their brutal ways of doing their works. Though considering their origins, it was normal; but it didn’t mean he’d go with it. He still had his own beliefs and morals. Despite these differences, they were able to cooperate with one another during operations…at times.

“The display will be held at Meng Restaurant.” Kuroro announced.

It was a fine dine place where most of the elites go not only for their high class taste buds but also for the exquisite displays the place can offer.

“Given with the thought of nen users guarding the vase we will work in 2 groups.” Leader explained.

“One group will infiltrate to locate the vase and at the same time know the nen users. The other will stand by outside waiting for the signal.” He continued.

“Who’s coming with who?” Nobunaga asked.

The leader tilted his head as he thought of how he would be grouping the members.

“Machi, Shal, Kurapica will disguise to get inside. It’s up to you how you will do it. Feitan, Phinks go with them and clean the way if someone interrupts. The rest of you will wait outside for Shal's signal.”

“How about you Danchou?” The child like Shal asked.

“Hmmmn.”, he answered as he placed his hand on his chin; that trademark pose of him when he’s thinking; ” Maybe I’ll be entertaining them.”

The Kuruta shot a stare towards Kuroro immediately. He cringed upon hearing the word ‘entertaining’ from him, because none can specifically point out what ‘entertaining’ means in Kuroro’s vocabulary. He’s just too unpredictable.

The meeting was then adjourned; finishing up that they will proceed to the plan 2 days from now thus leaving the group where Kurapica belonged to talk; or rather plan, about their own actions.

“Oh! I have an idea of how we can go inside.” Chuckling Shal said.

“That better be good.” Machi replied not being so interested knowing Shalnark crazy ideas.

“Kitchen staff.”

“What!?” The purple head blurted. “I am not going to touch fire and utensils. No.” She protested.

Kurapica jut watched the two. Shalnark whined since he really wanted to see Machi working in the kitchen though the idea was fine with the blonde but that would be too much of a hassle since they wouldn’t have ample amount of time to search for their target.

“How about as waiters?” Feitan broke his silence with the usual grimace in his face.

“Hmmmn. That would be fine I guess.” Kurapica said.

“More logical than Shal's idea.” Machi agreed facing the pouting Shal.

“I just want to taste your cooking, Machi. That’s all.” Shal whispered to no one.

“Settled then.” Phinks murmured as he walked out to the crowd yawning. Feitan followed and the rest.

Kurapica was left alone while deciding where he should spend his remaining free time before their mission. His phone then vibrated; a text message. In the back of his mind, he could guess who the sender could be. Walking back to the backstage he read the message he just received. The name ' Emo King bastard'(since he always wear black clothes)— _Bingo,_ he thought— appeared; telling —commanding, rather— him to go back to the library.

As much as Kurapika hated to obey him, he’s still his leader. And he’s now a part of Spider who should follow its golden rules, which is, _‘Follow Danchou’s orders’_ though that one rule seemed to be lenient towards Kurapika alone; because he still preferred to do things his way still producing the same output.

And this is one of the rare times he would follow Kuroro; after all; they had some _unfinished business_ a while ago which Kurapika _needed_ to settle.

Kurapika; right at that moment; had the strong urge to bang his head senselessly to the nearest wall and snap the sense out of himself. Isn’t this like he was the one _wanting_ for him?

A grumbling sigh then came out of his lips.

And now he is back in front of the library. He held the knob of the door; and went inside. It was dim but he could still see him. Kuroro was already dressed out from his —outrageous; furry— coat leaving only a black long sleeves shirt fitting his lean body. And if Kurapika would further observe him, the older man’s muscles —pecs, abs, triceps and biceps— appeared like the shirt was Kuroro’s own flesh.

He was just sitting at the edge of the table, crossed legs and a book on one hand. The same book Kurapika had thrown earlier.

“I feel bad for the author…” he spoke; as acknowledgement for the blonde’s presence, “Because someone just threw his work in the air with ease.”

Kurapica remained silent for a while contemplating about his actions earlier. He felt guilty then since it was quite childish of him to just do that to the poor book. Though it was unintentional.

Setting his guilt aside he asked him... “What do you want?”

“Nothing much.” He flipped a page not directly looking at Kurapica. “Just a company though.”

“Why me? You can call any member you want if you’re feeling lonely. Phinks will be more then glad to company his lonely danchou.”

Kuroro looked straight back at him; his black eyes not wavering.

“And why _not_ you?”He answered.

He approached the blonde who was; at the moment; making himself busy again in one of the shelves as he searched for a new book to read. He did it as careful and as silent as he could —given his experience— so as not to stir the blond. Though for all he knew, Kurapica had noticed him the moment Kuroro had started walking. The raven haired man just stood behind him not doing anything.

But Kurapica knew it well that with just Kuroro’s presence behind him; was more than enough to make his chest thump out of control.

“Kurapica.” He called him.

No response from the young blonde.

The black haired leaned down; his lips almost reaching his nape. It may not have had direct contact on his flesh though the distance was enough for the blond feel the Spider head’s hot breath as he called his name again —in a dangerously low tone, might he add. He tried to move away from Kuroro but the latter stopped him by positioning his hand just above Kurapica's shoulders who was then getting help from the wooden shelves.

“Kurapica...”

 _“Not again.”_ Kurapica thought

Every time Kuroro whispered his name like that, he would always feel like Kuroro was like some grim reaper who could take away his soul just by calling him; that if he responded; he’d be brought to hell.

No matter how much he struggled to ignore the older man, one way or another; Kuroro would always win this stupid game of teasing and ignoring. And much to Kurapika’s dismay, he never tried winning against Kuroro.

The younger man turned around to face the man who disrupts his way of thinking. There were already flashes of crimson in his eyes just by seeing Kuroro’s damnable handsome —like he’d say that out loud— face. But he still had his control; thus maintaining its blue hue. The black haired leaned downward to meet the blonde’s face. He teased Kurapica as he move closer but not close enough for their skin to touch. Kuroro could feel the Kuruta’s hot breath in him, and didn’t miss that fleeting moment he swallowed; then tried breathing as normal as he could once again. Though for the older man, it sounded as stuttering soft pants; a sign of impatience. Kuroro smiled inside for he is getting the reaction he wanted. The reaction Kurapica could only give to him and no one else.

“Move.”Said the blonde; with much determination in his eyes.

“Can’t.” he replied, even dared to give a smile.

_“Really.This man.”_

As if that annoyed face of Kurapika could stop him, he knew well that was not the blonde’s earnest feelings at the moment.

The black haired man leaned down, once again, passing by —his lips slightly touching— Kurapica’s jawline as he reached his ears once again.

“I know you want it just like I do.” He whispered letting his voice low that sent shivers to the blonde’s spine.

Kurapica closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. He then ran a simulation through his head on how he could escape the entrapment which was futile, because he knew that no matter how many tricks Kurapika could pull, Kuroro would always have his ways of outwitting him. Giving up, the blonde just turned his head to the side where the older man was; wondering why he stopped all of a sudden.

And it was a bad _bad_ move for Kurapika.

Because the moment he turned to him, Kuroro was already facing the blonde and he was so damn close to his face that the movement alone, had _accidentally_ moved their lips together; now brushing against one another. Kurapica’s eyes went wide as Kuroro grabbed the opportunity to conquer the man’s flesh. Kuroro pushed his head towards Kurapica as he started to ravish the young man’s mouth. To his surprise, the blonde answered him with equal fervor.

 _He’s getting better at this._ Kuroro smiled to himself with pride.

Hungriness filled them and brought Kurapica’s hands to wrap around the black haired’s neck _desperately_ clutching into it, pulling him closer to his lips; grinding their teeth together; getting much of what he wanted; muffling the young blonde’s _yearning_ moans inside Kuroro’s mouth to fill the desire of their now heated mouths.

“Hgnnnnn…” The blonde sounded as Kuroro bit his lips without restraints; sucking it as it turned into red just like his eyes. He grabbed Kurapica’s head; clutching his fingers in his blonde hair; pulling him closer towards his body not wanting even a meager distance between them. The kiss lasted long, long enough for them to grasp for air later. Kuroro was the first one to pull away, albeit his heavy breathing he still managed to spare a glance towards Kurapica’s now bright scarlet orbs through his long lashes concealed behind his half lidded eyes; intoxicated with increasing lust. The young blonde then stared straight towards him; with a hazy look in his _pretty_ face he grabbed Kuroro’s black tresses and pulled him closer to him. And when he was within reach, Kurapika licked the bottom lip of the man; asking for another searing, mind blowing kiss which the other one gladly complied.

“I guess…” Kuroro spoke, in between those kisses.

Kurapika pulled him and crashed their lips together; not caring about the continuation of his words.

Yet Kuroro still continued, “…sometimes it’s good to put a lit—“

Another pull-then-kiss from the blonde to shut him up.

“—tle distance between so when we meet again—“

A frustrated groan then came from the younger one; grabbing a fistful of Kuroro’s tresses, almost tearing them out of his head, as he, once again, forcefully brought the man’s lips to his. 

“—it’s you who will do the asking…”

But Kuroro knew well how to play with the blonde; teasing him had always been his forte simply because of the amusing reactions he could get from him.

This time, the blonde bit his lips so hard that it produced small amount of blood.

“Shu—t up…” Kurapica answered with his blushed face.

The crimson eyes —now in full view— really suit him making the black haired wanting for more.

“Hmmmn…” Kuroro traveled his way from his lips to Kurapica’s jawline going down near his ears; sucking it all the way. The sound that Kuroro produced had elicited a delicious moan from Kurapica; he smirked at this; all the while sucking him fervently. His free hand traveled on the blonde’s shirt; as the buttons started popping with ease; revealing the pale skin beneath the offending cloth. The leader then placed his other hand on the young lad’s right side of neck for support as he ravish —licking, nipping, sucking— the other side moving his eager lips down to his now exposed collar bones leaving red marks all the way.

“Kuro—”

When he heard the blonde’s voice calling his name he immediately moved back to Kurapica’s lips cutting his own name then started tasting that sweet mouth of him again. Their hot saliva mixed —with the feint taste of blood— as their tongues wrestled; fighting for dominance towards the other; not wasting any moment. His free hand roamed to exposed skin in the blonde’s front —from his chest, to his tummy, to his back, going back to his chest—; pinching, grazing his nails, even dared to play with the garter of his undergarment;  all the while placing his thigh in between Kurapica’s legs.

“No—stop…” Kurapica protested when he felt what the man was planning to do. Yet his trembling body gave another respond. The Kuruta then arched his back as the man multi tasked his body. Kuroro devoured Kurapica’s ears giving shivers for the nth time to his spine as the free hand reached his back giving a massage he couldn’t ignore.

“I just—can’t get…enough of you, _Kurapica…_ ” He murmured now placing his other free hand at the young man’s tightening pants.

“Uhhhmmmm…”

Another moan escaped Kurapica’s mouth when he felt Kuroro’s hand on his. His warm hand shaped him, rubbing his aching part down. He pushed forward giving the man the access to his part and for the first time Kurapica felt annoyance because he was still fully clothed. The blonde didn’t know what to feel anymore; it was like his insides wanted to explode due to what Kuroro is doing to his body. The leader really knew how to give him _pleasure_ and he is making the young one respond to every bit of his actions. Kuroro pulled Kurapica’s zipper down letting his pants fall down together his undergarments only to expose his leaking shaft making the latter blush redder than ever. The raw flesh he felt against his part sent him another sensation that words cannot speak of and moans and pants are the only thing that can describe his current state.

_“Kurapica…”_

_“No—don’t say my name that way or else—”_

But that thought just flew from the blonde; completely forgotten. He then pushed himself forward towards the black haired’s. Kuroro’s palm felt Kurapica down there transmitting his desires turning it into action where Kurapica lose his mind. He then shaped the forming erection of the blonde, feeling it turning into a hard rock.

“Ahhh—” The blonde said in between of his pants demanding the same with Kuroro.

But the black haired just gave out a smirk and said, “Claim it, _Kurapica…_ Claim what is yours...”

At first the blonde did not understand his words but his body moved through instinct anyway. Kurapica’s hand traveled its own towards Kuroro’s pants freeing what he demands. The hot membrane burns in Kurapica’s hand yet he held it firmly doing exactly what Kuroro was doing into his. Moving his hand up and down pumping it till Kuroro showed an expression of lust and needs. Their hands filled with pre-cums making each move with ease bringing each other into something unreachable. Seeing Kurapica’s flushed face, Kuroro yet again claim the young mouth once again giving him a wild driving battle of tongues. The leader would bite the very inside of Kurapica’s mouth as he devoured them as his. Kuroro further pressed himself claiming both of their shafts on his hand blending it to each other. The older man’s hand covered them both as he mingled their _things._

“Ah—ya…” Kurapica can only say a word given the fact that their fleshes were touching.

Feeling the burning heat of their bodies as Kuroro stroked them both on his hand while Kurapica responded by resting his head on the pale neck of Leader for support.The free hands of Kurapica clawed the man as he gathered for strength because Kuroro was making his knees weaker than ever.

“Fast—er…No—ah—nggghhhnn…”

Each stroke was sensational making the both of them moan on each other’s skin. The moment the black haired slowed down, Kurapica moaned out of desperation as the grip of Kuroro tightened on both of them.

“Sto—p…”

Kurapica can only stop him through his words but still can’t. JUST CAN’T. And he _will_ not. Kuroro can only hiss seeing the kind of face Kurapica was making. Half open eyes looking at his black orbs, slightly open mouth where trails of saliva are present but what Kuroro drove crazy was the manner of need; _needs_ for both of them. The voice of Kurapica seemed music to the black haired further making his hands more pleasurable, more eager. Kuroro paced his hand into a fast driven movement reaching both of them the climax they both seek ended by a long gentle kiss they only could imagine.

**+++++++**

The day before the set date; the infiltration group aka Shalnark, Machi and Kurapica; went to their targeted restaurant to file for their employment which was easy as hell; since the moment they showed their Hunter License card, no more questions asked, they were hired right away. Shal prepared a duplicate of the card for the three of them using three different names which was not possible actually, but then there’s Kurtopi’s nen; so it was plausible for them. Kurapica decided to set his card aside because he had to prevent the association from finding what he had been doing; not that they were not aware of it; but as much as possible he didn’t want them to know each and every movement he did with the Ryodan. It was his business to deal with.

‘Infiltration success.’Shal texted Danchou to update him. The other members were just in the next building waiting for the time to attack. Five rooms were rented for the members to occupy. Though Kurapica already reserved a room for himself, alone; that is before Kuroro would get ahead of him and place him in a room together with the Ryodan leader. He wanted to avoid that as much as he could.

“Yosh… I’m getting fired up now…”Shal said.

“Why?” Bored Machi asked.

“Because at last the Spiders are back into action as one!”

“Didn’t we just do this a while ago?”

“But Danchou was not there…” Pouting Shal said.

Their last mission as a group was completed with just the instructions through messages from Kuroro with reasons unknown to them. However, the silent Kurapica was well-informed of that _unknown reason_ , after all Kuroro and he were together that day. Remembering the details what _happened_ back then and what had transpired between them inside the library, his eyes flashed a scarlet hue for a second.

 _“Why of all times…”_ His mind spoke.

Shal noticed his blonde companion’s sudden changing of eye color together with his face, he then asked, “Oi…Kurapica, are you alright?”

“It’s nothing.” Kurapika replied, dismissing the topic easily.

_Damn that pervert._

**+++++++**

After hours of waiting, the time to devise the plan had come. The access group proceeded to the restaurant with Feitan and Phinks nearby to spot any anomalies. The three; Kurapika, Machi and Shal, went to the backroom to get their uniforms as one of the crews happily guided them to the place where they could change. She handed three uniforms for them.

“Red huh… I wonder if this color matches me.” Shal commented as he open his.

It was a Chinese themed red upper piece matched with black pants, and shoes. He wore it then and there without even considering of Machi’s presence in the room. The woman wouldn’t bat an eyelash over Shal’s half naked body.

Machi and Kurapika opened their uniforms at the same time. Supposedly, Kurapica should have gotten an outfit similar to Shal’s; because _biologically_ he’s a male. But much to his surprise, what it revealed was a uniform identical to Machi’s. A red halter cheongsam with high —almost reaching his hips— slits on both sides, paired with red high heels that one would consider as a deadly weapon with its height and pointed heels.

“I got the wrong one.” Kurapika announced; voicing out his distaste of his situation with his tone, as he continued eying the shameless uniform.

“I think…the crew had mistaken you for a woman…” Shal spoke blatantly.

 _Ugh. Not again._ Kurapika grumbled internally.

The last time he was mistaken as a girl, every guy in the men’s comfort room who was in the middle of their own businesses had freaked out. He swore he even heard a girly squeal of pain, in which he had guessed as an accidental slip of the skin in the zipper due to hurried closing of his pants. He winced at the thought. He didn’t want to imagine the intensity of that pain. Someone even politely ushered him outside telling him, _‘This is the men’s comfort room, Miss’_ and when he replied, _‘I am a guy’_ the kind-hearted man just held his shoulders and said, _‘Must be hard to have been born on the wrong gender’_ The man even had a knowing nod, dismissing it as just some ‘ _identity crisis in puberty years’_ that just irked Kurapica more.

He had no choice but to go outside, just to see a certain Spider Head, not even trying to hide his laugh as he heard everything that transpired inside the comfort room. It took all his self control not lunge on the older man’s throat and pull out his larynx with bare hands just to stop his laugh indefinitely.

Maybe he should really start putting a label on his head big enough for anyone within 10 meter radius saying, ‘I AM A GUY’; as what that Kuroro teased him one time, though his version was, ‘I AM A GUY….unfortunately.’

Expect that man and his discrete skill of pissing him off in the worst way.

 _‘I think a red cheongsam suits you._ ’

Kuroro’s words then flashed back into him.

_‘You should show your legs.’_

The more reason he wouldn’t wear this blasted uniform after that verbal sexual harassment of him. He just wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of fulfilling that stupid wish/command of him.

“I better look for her and get my proper uniform.” Kurapica said as he dashed to the door; in a hurry to dispose of that scanty clothing.

“We need to hurry, Kurapica…”Machi sharply spoke as she finished changing, stopping his movements. “The display will be starting soon and if we can’t locate the vase first before they dispatch the nen users, it’ll be our disadvantage.”

True to the point, Kurapika had no choice but to obey her. He went to the farthest corner of the room with his back facing Machi.

Oh well, he could just gouge out that man’s eyes with his bare hands if he ever saw him in this outfit.

Machi just stood there as she watched him to change while Shal went out to familiarize himself with the flow of the people in the restaurant.

As soon as Kurapika had completely changed his clothes, he turned around to face his purple haired companion; while still fixing some loose threads in the cheongsam. For a second, Machi’s eyes widened seeing the blonde’s transformation. Because _holy shit,_ he looked so beautiful in that dress.

His pale skin perfectly matched the bright color of the clothing; one would believe that he was just a ‘girl with a severe case of breast depression.’ Those high slits revealed a pair of unbelievably slim legs and they were damn shining in her eyes. The Spider tattoo in his inner thigh was concealed with bandage, so as not to give out their identity as Genei Ryodan. He had some muscles in his arms, but it didn’t affect the leanness of his upper extremity, that could be compared to a refined lady.

Machi broke her silence, “Kurapica…”

“Hmmmn?” he replied

“Are you sure you’re not a woman?”

Kurapica stared down and examined how it looked on him, and seeing how Machi had proved her point, he stared back at her.

“I’ve been a guy since birth.”

The nen thread user just shrugged off the topic. Not that it really mattered for her, Danchou’s orders are their priority at the moment, not the deceptive gender of their Kuruta member.

“We should get going.” Machi spoke.

Kurapika followed her as she walked out of the room.

**+++++++**

A jaw would drop for every person Kurapika had passed by, be it a man or a woman. Being the professional that he is, he just moved without hesitation and with pride even if he clearly felt how _others_ would stare at his legs; and if stares could burn, Kurapika’s legs would be scorched to ashes now.

“Know what Kurapica, I guess the plan was futile because of you. ”Shal who went closer to Kurapica whispered to him.

The blonde only shot him a one-more-word-or-you’ll-die glare towards Shal.

But the message didn’t seem to come across the sandy haired lad, since he still continued speaking out his mind,

“Everyone would rather look at you than the displayed vase.”

Kurapica just ignored Shal, as he walked pass him and continued with his mission.

He couldn’t use his en since someone might notice him as they also used the same nen category. Machi would give him the information she gathered using hand signals of sorts. There were at least five nen users surrounding the vase and they were quite strong too. Passing the information, Shalnark sent whatever they gathered to the other members. The members were currently waiting patiently at the other building though at the moment Shalnark couldn’t get through their Danchou. He asked the others and  they just answered, “We don’t know.” Deciding that maybe the leader had other plans he left them again and started serving the guests. Shalnark later caught a loud voice. High pitch somewhat familiar voices; voices desperately calling Kurapica.

He turned around just to confirm his suspicion. Positive, it was Kurapica’s friends; the kid with slit eyes, the spiky haired kid and that medical student.

The blonde was wide open as he saw the three of them.

_Oh no._

What great luck he had to be seen by his friends in this embarrassing dress. Kurapika was fidgeting around, feeling more conscious with his clothes.

“Just as I thought! It was you all along!”Gon excitedly blurted, “You look beautiful, Kurapika!”, he spoke without any restraints; his voice filled with innocence and honesty.

“E-eh?”

Now he was at lost on how to respond from Gon’s no-ill-motives statement, should he take that as compliment? But before he could think of a proper reply, Killua had already interrupted his thoughts.

“He’s right. Red suits you, Kurapica.” He said, with that teasing grin in his lips.

“What—”

Another interruption, and this time it was Leorio.

“HAHA! Really Kurapica I never thought that you liked cosplay! Next time try wearing a nurse’s outfit! HAHAHAHAHA! I bet the pervs wouldn’t even care even if they knew you’re a guy!” Leorio said laughing.

With this, an anger mark was formed in the blonde’s temple.

Without regard to his life, Leorio even dared to take out his cell phone directing its camera on Kurapica,”Hmmmmm…..” eying him from head to toe, “Try posing with your legs shown. We need a commemoration for th—”

And the poor doctor wanna-be just had to experience the blonde’s full force fist landing it directly on his stomach.

“*cough* I was *cough* joking!”

“We value staff’s _privacy_ in this establishment, our dear customers.” Kurapica spoke, with a bow of courteousness, then faced Leorio with a glint in his eyes, “And we appreciate it well, if you abide by our rules, sirs.”

A fist was formed once again matched with a forced smile that didn’t hide the anger mark in his temple; a sign of a _friendly_ warning for Leorio.

Kurapica saw Killua and Gon, concealing their laughs in their covered mouths, though it was futile. He could even hear them whisper, _‘Pfft. Pervert.’_ They even stuck out their tongue towards Leorio.

The blonde just smiled at the sight. _Never gets old._ He thought.

“We should get going now.” Killua said, after he had moved on from laughing.

“See yah later Kurapica!” Gon shouted, as he waved his hand.

Leorio, who was still holding into his stomach murmuring some incoherent curses under his breath, walked towards Kurapica, “Oi. You take care always, okay?”

He spoke as he ruffled the Kuruta’s blonde hair; earning a grumble from the latter, though he still gave a sincere smile towards the doctor wanna-be.

“I can do that way better than you do.”

“Hah. Still as arrogant as ever.”

Leorio moved back while waving his hand and followed the brats afterwards.

They may not say it, but Kurapika knew his friends were still worried as hell about him even after he had assured them his safety with the Ryodan. It took him almost forever, and all the persuasion he could to have them trust him and respect his decision. But he was grateful for their understanding of the complexity of his situation, and promising him that they would still be there for him no matter what happens. Really, he was too lucky with his friends.

Oh how he missed spending those happy times with them.

Kurapica shook off his thoughts and focused on the mission again.  He went serving the other customers situated near the vase. Shalnark signaled him that the others were already nearby waiting for the right time.

The blonde was about to go back to the kitchen when he felt intense eyes on him. He immediately searched the crowd for the familiar chills he was having. He felt that the gaze is skinning him alive but he was already used to it. Oh wait, he would never get used to it, he had just developed some kind of immunity from it.

With uncertainty, he searched hard until it led his eyes towards the elevated part of the place. Big maroon curtains at the said stage with a man in a black suit at the center. It was none other than Kuroro. There was something different in his black engulfing eyes. He couldn’t point it out, but it felt ominous and if he squinted well, he saw him —or it may be just his imagination— frowning. Kurapika didn’t give much thought on it, because in just a blink of an eye, it was gone. He was back with his usual face devoid of emotions.

The blonde let his eyes scrutinize the older man. Kuroro was in a three piece suit that defined a man in black beautifully. The falling hair had brought his youthfulness back and Kurapica gulp in an instant. Even with the distance between them, he could feel the aura of his leader through his skin and his minimal movement on the stage had given shivers to his spine.

Kuroro gazed at the red cheongsam the Kuruta had been displaying for everyone to see his appetizing milky legs. It took all the self-control in him not to grab him then and there; placing those legs of him around his waist; and not to summon his ever dependable ‘Indoor fish’ and feed all of the people who dared giving even just a glance on Kurapica’s legs on his said ‘pets’. The leader muttered words but it didn’t reach Kurapica yet he saw how sexy and alluringit was when Kuroro licked the bottom part of his lips while looking straight to his eyes now starting to turn red.

A loud musical note played that had the both of them be brought back to reality.

Realization finally dawned to Kurapica that Kuroro, the last person he wanted to see him in that state of dress, had already feasted his eyes on him.

_Just what is he doing there?_

He then saw Kuroro holding a violin.

 _Enter—tainment…_ Kurapica watched Kuroro swayed his hands with elegance as the music played throughout the place. It was a nice and soothing kind of music that reaches the soul. Starting to feel dizzy, Kurapica was tapped on his shoulder by Machi, waking him up.

“What—just happened?” He later asked.

“One of Danchou’s ability.”

The Kuruta saw the crowd fell into a deep sleep with their eyes open. Worriedly, Kurapica looked at his friend’s direction and saw them disappeared. _I hope they didn’t get caught up to it._

Even with the mass hypnotizing, the nen users still managed to stay awake. Three of the display nen user guards injured themselves, escaping the effect of Kuroro’s piece though the two went fast asleep.

One immediately released his ability and attacked the Ryodan’s leader who was still enjoying his own world yet it failed to even scratch him. Feitan appeared out of nowhere and slashed the man into two.

“We don’t need to soil everything, Feitan.” Said Phinks holding the neck of the other nen user.

“Shizuku clean this up!” Feitan shouted with little grimace on his face as the lass he just called entered the hall slowly holding Blinky.

“Let’s go, Deme-chan” Said she appearing with his conjured vacuum as she started commanding it to ‘clean up the mess.’

Kuroro descended from the stage and summoned his book. Opening a certain page for his desired skill, the Fun Fun Clothe appeared; taking away their targeted vase. Kurapica moved closer to the crowd as they finished their mission. Franklin later showed up saying the way was already set.

“We must avoid further contact. We will use the building’s rooftops to go to the hotel nearby.”Kuroro ordered.

The group started to move, leaving the restaurant. At the hall way, the group sensed another nen user nearby but it’s too late when they realized that the aura came from the wall in which a man emerged from it. Due to their reflexes they avoided their attackers but Kurapica and Shizuku were caught. Both grabbed at their arms, Shizuku summoned Blinky sucking the whole body of the man. Kurapica then used his brute force to twist the hand that held him while the sound of bones cracking into pieces echoed through the hall.

However, even when they had dealt with it in just five seconds, another man emerged from the floor and grabbed Kurapica’s right ankle and left leg. Kuroro didn’t miss the shock painted on the young Kuruta’s face when he turned back.

Kurapica was preparing himself to get rid of the filthy thing when his eyes turned bright red as the blonde felt another skin on his. Ogling at him was tolerable, but groping him on his thighs was another story. He clearly felt the ulterior motives of the perverted man who just touched him so wrongly. Feeling disgusted, Kurapica had automatically summoned Dowsing chain and swayed it easily encircling the man’s neck.

“Don’t . you . ever . touch . me . you . dirty . pig .”

And with that, the poor man’s neck was twisted in a very _very_ wrong way, distorting it in the process. The young blonde stomped on his face with his ‘deadly’ red heels; grinding his nose or whatever part of his face. A look of unexplainable disgust and contempt was donning the pretty face of the blonde, as he looked down on his victim.

Nobunaga whistled seeing how fierce Kurapica looked at the moment.

“Remind me always not to make Kurapica wear something like that again.” One member commented when he saw how annoyed the blonde was.

Kuroro wasn’t even able to contain the smirk forming in his lips; he was thoroughly amused with the Kuruta’s actions.

 _That’s right Kurapica, don’t let anyone touch you. No one but me._ He thought as he stared at _his_ Kurapica.

The group then resumed their escape.

**+++++++**

Gen’ei Ryodan successfully escaped their pursuers making it to their respective rooms and blending with crowd effortlessly. Shalnark was the one to ask why Kurapica was not staying in the same room as theirs.

“He had reserved a room for himself.” Their Danchou replied.

“Still shy perhaps?” Phinks spoke.

“Yeah, maybe he doesn’t want to share a room with you.”Feitan teased Phinks but the latter just ignored him walking to the windows.

“Rest for tonight, before sunrise I expect all of you to return to our base.” The leader commanded as he walked out; going to his own room.

Passing several rooms, he started wondering what the little Kuruta would be doing at the moment. With the usual impassive face, he went towards Kurapica’s room and knocked at his door.

No one answered him but the door was not locked; and Kuroro assumed it as the Kuruta’s was of inviting him in. Kuroro turned the knob and saw Kurapica in the center of the room trying to pull off his cheongsam uniform; and it was apparent that the young blonde was having a hard time with the task.

“Arghhh…” Kurapica growled showing his growing irritation.

“Better keep it don’t you think?”

The Kuruta was startled when he heard a voice. He turned around and found the leader walking towards him; his signature smirk starting to form in his lips. Who would have thought that the young-looking man is the head of the notorious group of thieves? Perhaps no one would, just by looking at the perfect elegance in his strides complemented by the suit.

Kuroro stared at him from head to toe, with that trademark pose when he’s thinking.

“I was right. It really suits you.” He continued.

“It’s not I wanted to wear this, the crew messed up and gave me the wrong one.”

“Well maybe that crew and I do have the same preferences.”

Kurapika looked straight into the older man’s eyes and sharply spoke, “Pervert.” A pause before he continued, “Just shut up and help me remove this.”

Indeed, the young blonde was the only one person who could order the merciless leader without batting an eyelash; and oddly enough, Kuroro found it _thrilling._

Following Kurapica’s demand, he went closer to the young blonde, now facing his back. Using just one hand he slowly pulled down the zipper; with Kurapica’s nape exposed for Kuroro’s eyes to feast on.

“You really are beautiful, Kurapica.”

He whispered in his ears. It felt completely different from Gon’s words a while ago. He withdrew his lips from there and placed them on Kurapica’s nape, giving it a peck longer than needed; followed by a firm nip of his teeth and flicking a lick on the affected part. Kuroro’s nen enhanced hearing didn’t miss the hitch of Kurapica’s breath in his throat.

Unbeknownst to the raven haired mine, who was currently enjoying the view of Kurapica’s sexy nape, the blonde closed his eyes as he submerged himself into the humiliation of asking the man to remove the bloody dress.

He then felt Kuroro’s other hand the right side of his hip; now he was wide open.

Kurapica, concealing his embarrassment, harshly spoke, “I think you’re misplacing your hand, Mister.” _Stop._

A hum was heard from Kuroro, while he played with the cloth of Kurapica’s dress, “Do I?”

Kuroro finished the task Kurapica asked him to do but instead of moving away, the leader pulled the young lad to his chest; touching the exposed creamy skin of his back of Kurapica. He laid his head over the blonde’s neck while still standing at his back. The younger one tried struggling but the difference in their raw strength was too much that Kurapica had no choice but to be caged in Kuroro’s grip.

“What are you doing?” the blonde asked.

“Shhh. Don’t move.”

Kurapica felt how Kuroro breathe into his skin, the hot air coming from the older man; inhaling the distinct smell of the blonde along the way. Minutes had passed which Kurapica felt like eternity, when Kuroro’s hand started to move. The hand placed on the right side of his hip started moving forward, tracing the slit of the cheongsam dress with his fingers

“I didn’t tell you to wear it in public. I wanted this sight for me alone.”

“Selfish bastard. I will never wear something like this for you.”

“But you did, didn’t you?”

“Oh really? How?” Kurapica said raising an eye brow.

“I wanted the vase, you followed my orders and did all the necessary procedures for it to be successful.”

“I didn’t—” But he was cut off by Kuroro.

“You’re too sexy Kurapica… Don’t do this again in front of other people. I might do an excess work of cleaning them all up……especially that medical student friend of yours.”

Kurapica was about to spout death threats towards Kuroro for mentioning Leorio, but the way his whisper sounded so unusually husky voice had sent a shiver down to Kurapica’s every nerve in his body. Kuroro’s left hand hugged Kurapica from the back landing it on the blonde’s jawline touching how perfect it is while his other hand move inner from the slit caressing his smooth thigh.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Kurapica exclaimed and tried escaping from Kuroro.

He elbowed him with brute force intended to harm Kuroro. However, with his reflexes, the black haired dodged with ease pulling his left hand from Kurapica grabbing his elbow; proficiently turning the blonde around to face the older man; while the latter pulled him closer to his body.

“What the—”

In an instant Kuroro did not waste his opportunity and stole a kiss from Kurapica. The kiss suddenly turned into a heated one cornering Kurapica by surrounding his arms into his thin waist.

“Hmmmmnnnn…” Kurapica moaned inside Kuroro’s mouth as he tasted once again his _addiction._

Placing his arms on the older man’s collar, he pulled Kuroro closer with much force, not even caring about choking him along the way, deepening more the intense kiss. The blonde got annoyed that the man was still wearing his suit even though he was mesmerized by it earlier. To relieve his irritation he started to remove —or rather tore— them not breaking the sensation. Throwing all the articles he had taken off somewhere on the floor. They can just find them later.

Kuroro’s hand roamed from the Kuruta’s neck to his back then to his thigh lifting it a bit so he could explore more of his legs that caught the attention of many earlier; those legs that he’d been craving to feel and claim to himself ever since he was graced upon its sight.

Kurapica tilted his head to give more access to his neck as the leader ravished it intensely. The younger lad grabbed Kuroro’s shoulder for support not even worrying if he tore the last piece of cloth he was wearing. Buttons were starting to fall down on the floor due to Kurapica’s insistent tearing of his clothes. Kuroro can just buy another long sleeve shirt, though this particular shirt was actually his favorite. The older man later put his leg down when he finished removing the bandage for it only gets in the way in the _future._

Annoyed that when he had finally felt comfortable with that position yet Kuroro had placed his legs down, Kurapica raised his leg once again to wrap it around the man’s waist. With bad luck and miscalculation, the blonde had lost his balance. He had forgotten the height of his heels, and how pointed it was; Kurapica had clumsily stumbled towards Kuroro, thus the both of them were now falling on the floor. Good thing it was carpeted, if not, the older man’s back may have suffered minor injuries due to the intensity of the fall together with the added weight of the young lad on top of him; with his legs wide spread on Kuroro’s hardening _part._

Though that incident was not enough to separate their heated desires, as they just continued to ravish each other’s mouth with increasing fervor; their tongues were wrestling impatiently against one another. Kurapica ripped the remaining piece of Kuroro’s clothes while he spread his palms on the man’s naked chest, letting his hungriness surface making the older man _happy_ inside him.

A sudden force from the door was ignored by their passionate-induced kiss. It was only stopped by that familiar high pitched voice going away from the door they had left open.

“KILLUAAA!!! KILLUAAA!!! I told you Kurapica is the _seme_!!!”

Another voice joined the overly excited one, shouting with the same volume as the latter’s voice.

“ _BAKA!_ GON! STOP SHOUTING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!”

A third person then joined their conversation, probably the oldest one in the group.

“EH?!?! IS IT TRUE!? Kurapika’s the one dominating that… _THAT_ Kuroro Lucifer!?!?!”

Kurapica’s eyes went wide again shining with its bright scarlet hue, slight open mouth with swollen red lips turning his sight on the door with Kuroro smiling innocently under him.

To think that they were shouting at the top of their lungs while on the hallways of the hotel; not caring about the other guests who might be able to hear their conversation. Kurapica started wondering if he was indeed lucky with his said friends who were currently shouting embarrassing facts about him for the whole world to hear.

And just how the hell did that innocent-as-a-saint Gon managed to know a term like _that_?!

 _Must be Killua or Leorio._ He thought.

He took a mental note of giving those two a thorough lecture for tainting the innocence of Gon’s mind. But his thoughts were halted when the man beneath him spoke,

“I could give you the _top_ if you just asked for it.”

A wider smile was then carved on Kuroro’s lips as he thought of the blonde’s capability for dominance over him, with his chains and all, not to mention his thinner-than-a-string impatience most of the time. He didn’t mind bondage after all, and if it is paired up with some steaming —pushing the right buttons on Kurapica—angry make out session….

The poor blonde who was already at the peak of his embarrassment, vented all the pent up anger towards the older man as he shouted, “JUST F*CKING SHUT UP OR I’LL SHRED EVERY FLESH OF YOUR GODDAMN BODY INTO ATOMIC PIECES PERVERTED SHITTY ASSHOLE!”

“And next time, wear a bunny girl suit for me…or maybe a maid uniform with cat ears.”

Another rise of blood on the Kuruta’s face, and he was practically burning with anger and embarrassment. Before Kurapica was able to shout at the top of his lungs his second set of yet another wonderful combination of colorful curses and death threats; Kuroro had halted them by pulling the blond down as he captured his lips into his.

…..Oh, this could be exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> eroeroP knows nothing. Really. :)


End file.
